A semiconductor switch for opening and closing a circuit can be used for various electric devices. For example, in a radio frequency circuit of a mobile telephone, a transmitting circuit and a receiving circuit are selectively connected to a common antenna through a radio frequency switching circuit. It is used that a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is formed on an SOI (Silicon On Insulator) substrate for a switching device of such radio frequency switching circuit. Moreover, a terminal switch signal for switching connection between terminals is transmitted in parallel.
However, to meet a demand for an increase in the number of radio frequency terminals with an increase in frequency band, or systemization, high speed serial transmission of terminal switch signal has been considered. In the meantime; however, an increase in power consumption has been a concern.